1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing theft of catalytic converters from vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catalytic converters include valuable platinum, and are increasingly being stolen from motor vehicles. The converters are exposed on the underside of the vehicles. Thieves merely cut the pipe leading into the converter and the pipe leading out of the converter in order to detach the converter and walk away with it.